Wolfblood: Pack defenders
Wolfblood: Pack defenders is a computer game by Cynder Rush, but all art credit goes to Wyndbain for their wolfmaker game and wolfmaker unleashed. It is based on the show Wolfblood. Plot The tame wolfbloods are getting worried, as they have spotted other wolfbloods in their teritory. Maddy goes to find Jana to ask her if the wild wolfbloods have been sending members into their territory, but Jana replies that she was about to ask the same. Maddy, Jana, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon realise there is something not right about these new intruders... Enemies Zombie The zombies appear to be similar to Maddy, but with large chunks of their flesh missing. What should be noted is that they have a vial hung around their necks containing some green liquid. There are three types of zombie, Omega (which is the easiest to attack), Beta (which are quicker and have more health) and the Leader/Alpha (who is a mini boss). They are found in level 3: the forest, level 4: pack leader and level 10: return to the underworld. They attack by biting. Flame Flame wolves are bright red with yellow markings which resemble fire. They ocasionaly say 'oh yeah!' and 'burn baby burn!' when they hurt you. They attack by breathing fire and headbutting you whilst their head is alight. They are found in level 6: forest fire, level 8: out of the frying pan... and level 13: defend. Hell Hell wolves are bat-like with red markings and glowing white eyes. They ocasionaly say 'welcome to hell' or make bat-like screeching noises when they attack you. They attack by biting and swooping down and landing on you. They are found on level 10: return to the underworld and level 13: defend. Armoured Armoured wolves look like ordinary wolves in armour but with red eyes. They don't say anything when attacking, but make grunting noises when you attack them. They attack by scratching with their metal claws. They are found on level 12: heavy guard and level 13: defend. They are the hardest enemies, excluding the mini bosses. Hypnowolf Hypnowolves are purple with yellow markings. Their eyes are swirly and they have strangely curled mouthes. They make odd humming noises when they are attacking. They attack by hypnotising you and pushing you towards other enemies. Enemy gallery Zombie wolf omega.jpg|Omega Zombie. Zombie wolf beta.JPG|Beta Zombie. Zombie wolf leader.JPG|Zombie Leader. Fire wolf.JPG|Fire wolf. Armoured wolf.JPG|Armoured wolf. Hell wolf.JPG|Hell wolf. Hypnowolf.JPG|Hypnowolf. Playable characters Maddy Maddy is the Alpha of the pack and is Rhydian's girlfriend. She is quite strict and bossy, but still is plenty of fun. She has black fur, a silver underbelly and muzzle and dark grey legs. She is best friends with Shannon but is rival with Jana. She wears a red bandanna/scarf around her kneck Rhydian Rhydian is the Beta and is Maddy's boyfriend. Shannon Shannon is the Delta of the pack. Tom Tom is an Omega of the pack. Jana Jana is an Omega of the pack but, as found out in level 4: Wild, she is the Alpha of the wild pack. Character gallery Maddy.png|Maddy. Tom.png|Tom Category:Cynder Rush's games